


I Hope you Like the Stars I Stole For You

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, BokuAkaKuro Week, Fluff, M/M, Magic, carry on au, it's based on a book that's based on Harry Potter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought Akaashi would be The One before Bokuto came. Kuroo guesses that, that doesn't matter now, since Bokuto wasn't really The One either. At least, not The One everyone thought he was.</p><p> -<br/>BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 Day Six - Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope you Like the Stars I Stole For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, the world is based on Carry On by Rainbow Rowell. 
> 
> If you don't know what it is, it's essentially Harry Potter, but gayer. (Seriously; the protagonist ends up with another boy. it's great.)
> 
> I was never allowed to watch or read the Harry Potter books, but I know a lot people that have and they all agree that it's basically the same thing. 
> 
> Some Notes:
> 
> \- I couldn't remember if the star scene I had in my head actually happened in the book, or if it was just a SnowBaz fanfiction that I read. I Googled it and searched my book for a few hours, but I couldn't find it so I'm guessing it was a fanfic but I don't know for sure. 
> 
> \- Bokuto is essentially Simon Snow. Kuroo is Penelope, I guess, and Akaashi is Basil. I think I made Kenma Ebb without thinking about it.
> 
> \- You can use song lyrics as spells. It's a thing in the book. I swear I didn't make that up.
> 
> \- The lyrics are from Pierce the Veil's The Boy Who Could Fly because I'm an emo n3rd.
> 
> Carry on. (hehe.)

             "This isn't fair," Kuroo whines, dropping down on Akaashi's bed. "You two get to room together and I'm stuck with a half- pixie that's always fucking his boyfriend."

  

             Akaashi pushes Kuroo off of him and Bokuto gives no reaction to the news. Kuroo shoots him a worried glance, and Akaashi shakes his head.

  

              "Do they do it in front of you?" he questions.

 

                Kuroo shakes his head.

 

                "No, but if I didn't have the sense to leave they would."

 

                 Akaashi hums. Bokuto still doesn't react.

 

                  Kuroo looks around the dark room with a heavy heart. He really thought complaining about his roommate would lift Bokuto's spirits; make it seem like things are a bit more normal.

 

                   Only, nothing is normal. The humdrum and the Mage are gone, and with them, Bokuto's magic.

 

                 The constant threat of danger isn't hanging over their heads anymore, Akaashi's mother's murderer is dead, and Bokuto is no longer the Chosen One. Not that he even really was in the first place.

 

                 He was product of a madman that wanted to mess with destiny, working himself until his magic was the best and breeding with the most powerful women magician. Bokuto was never meant for greatness, but he was thrust into it anyways.

 

                 It was too much magic for one body to hold. It buzzed along Bokuto's skin, and drew everyone to him, but he couldn't control it.

 

                 He'd accidentally hurt his friends when his emotions met a fever-pitch and he "went off." Akaashi, before they had met an agreement and became friends (and eventually boyfriends) had sworn to kill him, not just because his family wanted Bokuto dead, but also because he'd once gone off and Akaashi had received a blast to the face with Bokuto's Magic. 

 

                That was all over now. Bokuto's father had almost brought upon the end of the world with his experimentation.

  

                 The word makes Kuroo sneer. _Experimentation_ ; what an awful thing to call your son, but that's what he was to him.

 

                 Bokuto was a product of circumstance. He was a scared little boy with too much magic and too little guidance.

 

                  Kuroo remembers the first time he'd seen Bokuto, tears streaking down his face because he thought he was going to finally, _finally_ be adopted by his forever home, only to be told that he was only staying for the year because he was The Chosen One. Kuroo remembers the way he shook when he'd led him to his room, remembers the hatred that immediately crossed Akaashi's face when he'd met Bokuto for the first time.

 

                  Everyone thought Akaashi would be The One before Bokuto came. Kuroo guesses that, that doesn't matter now, since Bokuto wasn't really The One either. At least, not The One everyone thought he was.

 

                All his life, Bokuto tried to do good. He made Kuroo feel better when he was sad, conjured up new video games catered to Kenma's needs when he was anxious; Hell, he'd even fought Akaashi's father after he'd slapped him for coming out as gay, and Akaashi had spent the previous ten years trying to kill him.

 

                " _One will come to save us all, after the insidious evil sucks magic from our best."_ No one would've guessed that someone filled with so much kindness could cause so much damage. Not even Bokuto knew he would nearly end all Magicians, but now he did.

 

               Now, he's given up his magic to save everyone else. Everything that made Bokuto extraordinary doesn't exist anymore. He can't find his place with the other Magicians anymore, and despite offers from everyone in the school, Bokuto wasn't going to complete his last few months of school here.

 

               Kuroo doesn't know what happens at the orphanage, but Bokuto always comes back thin, skittish, jumpy, and scared of everything despite the magic he's possessed to defend himself. Kuroo doesn't want to know what he'll be like when Kuroo sees him again after graduation, with no magic humming along his skin.

 

                When the silence stretches too long, Bokuto gets up and walks to the bathroom. Kuroo and Akaashi don’t comment on the obvious tear tracks until he's gone.

  

              "Akaashi, we have to do something," Kuroo stresses to his boyfriend. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

 

              Akaashi reaches out to stroke Kuroo's head.

 

              "What do you expect us to do, K? He lost his magic."

 

             "I know that, but. I don't. I don't want him to go," Kuroo admits.

 

            Akaashi hits Kuroo's cheek not so lightly.

  

          "That's selfish. What would he get out of staying, K? Other than watching everyone play with the magic he doesn't have anymore."

 

         Kuroo sighs and leans his head against Akaashi's chest.

 

         "I know."

 

        "It's okay to feel like that," Akaashi says, pushing his fingers under Kuroo's shirt to trace patterns along the skin of his back. "Just don't tell him. He'll be miserable in the orphanage and he'll be miserable here. He can't even look at us anymore, because we still have magic. We have to pick the option with fewer consequences. The orphanage is something he's dealt with before; feeling inadequate to us isn't. Feeling like a monster, almost killing everyone he cares about... Someone like Bokuto shouldn't have to face that every day."

 

       "I don't want him to face whatever it is he does at the orphanage, either," Kuroo whines, pulling away a bit.

 

      Akaashi drops his hands back into his lap.

 

     “I don’t either, but he doesn’t want to stay and we can’t make him.”

 

     Kuroo pulls Akaashi back to his chest and squeezes him tightly.

 

     “I have a really bad feeling about this, Double A. Even when he couldn’t control his emotions and went off all the time, he wasn’t like… this. All emotionless, and robotic and just… not alive. We already almost lost you, what if he tries it, too, and we’re not there?” Kuroo asks, hands curling tighter around Akaashi’s shirt in panic.

 

     Akaashi’s heart becomes heavy with the passing comment on his almost-suicide attempt in the forest, when he’d tried to set everything on fire – himself included. He wanted to go out the same way his mother did, in a flurry of flames and taking vampire scum with him.

 

     Akaashi runs his tongue over his fangs absent-mindedly, and rests his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as a wave of emotions wash over him.

 

     _I have no idea how I’m meant to keep them together_ , Akaashi thinks, _when I’m still pulling at stitches._

 

     “We’ll think of something,” Akaashi promises, “before he leaves, we’ll think of something.”

 

     “I trust you,” Kuroo mutters.

 

     Akaashi’s heart throbs in his chest.

 

-

 

     Akaashi digs his fangs into a squirrel and Kuroo shutters.

 

     “I don’t understand Bokuto’s fascination with your feeding; if anything, it’s creepy.”

 

     Kuroo watches as Akaashi sucks the blood from the animal. He doesn’t stop until the squirrel stops struggling and eventually dies. Akaashi whispers a spell to it quietly to revive it before setting it free.

 

     “Sorry,” Akaashi mutters, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

     Kuroo’s smile drops.

 

     “No, Akaashi, I didn’t mean-“

 

     “It’s fine.”

 

     Kuroo walks over to where Akaashi’s sitting on a fallen tree, and removes his hand from his mouth. Reluctantly, he lets him.

 

     “It’s been an emotional couple of months for everyone, huh?” he asks.

 

     Akaashi nods dumbly. Kuroo sits down on the forest floor, beside Akaashi’s legs. He rests his head on Akaashi’s leg and he runs his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

 

     “He leaves in two days,” Akaashi comments. “It’s been two months, and he isn’t any better.”

 

     Akaashi’s hand clamps down painfully in Kuroo’s hair, the way it always does when he’s getting himself worked up. Kuroo digs his iPod out of his pocket and hands an earbud to Akaashi, who takes it gratefully.

 

     They listen to a few songs together, all the while Akaashi tapping out the beat of the songs on Kuroo’s head. Kuroo’s nearly asleep when the seventh song plays, and Akaashi abruptly stands up, nearly toppling Kuroo over into the mud.

 

     “What, what is it?” Kuroo says, sounding utterly exhausted, because _damn it, weren’t the last couple of months enough? What_ else _could the universe have in store for them?_

     Akaashi snatches the iPod out of Kuroo’s hand and messes with it a few times. Kuroo watches in silence as a crease of concentration forms on his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

     “Give me your hands,” Akaashi says, startling Kuroo.

 

     “I thought we weren’t going to combine our magic anymore?” he asks, but he still stands up.

 

     “I know, but this is important. I think I figured out a way to help Bokuto.”

 

     Kuroo holds out his hands and lets Akaashi take them. They both concentrate, and their magic, Akaashi’s red like the fire he possesses control over, and Kuroo’s blue like his relaxed personality, center at their hands to make purple.

 

     “ **I hope you like the stars I stole for you** ,” Akaashi says.

 

     Kuroo immediately recognizes the lyrics, but he doesn’t think there’s a spell attached to them. Akaashi must be making it up here, on the spot, and Kuroo braces himself.

 

     While it’s common for magicians to come up with new spells (hell, it was even part of the curriculum at school) it was still unpredictable.

 

     Kuroo flinches away from a harsh light that starts at their conjoined hands, nearly ripping his away from Akaashi’s. Akaashi’s grip tightens, refusing to let Kuroo flee. Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut, but he’s still the light will blind him. Akaashi screams, but still, he doesn’t let go.

 

     Just as quickly as it was there, the light is gone. Akaashi is panting, his hands clenched tightly to his chest. Kuroo’s vision has spots left from the light, and his throat is dry.

 

     “What the _hell_ was that?”

 

-

 

     “Bo,” Kuroo says, gently shaking Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

     Akaashi and Kuroo returned to their room that night to find Bokuto curled up on Akaashi’s bed. While the pillow clutching and creased brow were signs of something being wrong, the fact that he’d clearly sought out Akaashi’s comfort is a huge improvement from these past couple of weeks.

 

     “Hey, Bo,” Kuroo says again, when Bokuto blinks up at them sleepily.

 

     He looks at them with questioning eyes and Akaashi walks forward, hands still pressed tightly to his chest. Kuroo helps Bokuto sit up and Akaashi passes the thing in his hands into Bokuto’s.

 

     Kuroo and Akaashi crawl into the bed as Bokuto opens his hands, revealing the great light in his palm.

 

     “Is this?”

 

     “Yeah,” Akaashi confirms. “It’s a star.”

 

     “We wanted to give you something to remind you what you’re waiting for, out there with the mortals,” Kuroo says, smiling gently.

 

     Bokuto looks between his boyfriend and the star for a few seconds before closing his hands again in wonder. He still looks raged, and beaten down, but there’s spark in his eyes that’s been missing for weeks.

 

     It’s a huge relief for Kuroo and Akaashi, and emotions run high. Suddenly, all three of them are crying. They’re crying for the lives lost, Kenma and  the Mage both, for Bokuto’s magic, for Akaashi's torment, they even cry for the humdrum, who turned out to be nothing more than a terrified and confused version of Bokuto’s eight year old self.

 

     “I love you guys,” Bokuto murmurs, nestled in between Kuroo and Akaashi’s chest.

 

     “We love you, too, Bo,” Kuroo says, “More than you know.”

 

     “Even without magic?” he asks, sounding small.

 

     “Even without magic,” Akaashi confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Carry On fic for forever. I can't believe that I did, but it wasn't with the actual characters. What am I doing.


End file.
